Swashbuckler
Swashbuckler is the twenty-fifth episode of the second season. Plot The Thin Controller, Miss Jenny Packard, The Small Controller, Carlo Debris, Walter Richards, Walter Sliggs, and Sir Frederick Aura have all received an invitation from The Fat Controller himself. It is written very vaguely, yet grandly, about some exciting developments in store with a time and place to be determined. The Thin Controller, once he has finished reading the invite, is intrigued. These exciting words remind him of a day 5 years in the past, where his swashbuckling adventures began. At an abandoned D. Fusit Warehouse close to Arlesburgh (presumably a relic of the Mid-Sodor Line), a motorcycle is seen bolting past the scene. The driver, who is disguised, cannot stop in time and skips into the roof of the ware house and falls into the chasm. The Thin Controller promptly arrives on Madge. He mentions that they had been in pursuit of the shrouded thief, and apparently he had stolen important maps from his office and bolted off. Determined to track him down, the Thin Controller departs to the chasm, but slips, and falls head over heels into trouble! After a not so soft landing, the Thin Controller sees the run-down warehouse, unaware that he is being watched by his newfound adversary. He calls out to him, asking him to show himself. The thief leaps from his hiding place and draws a sword. The Thin Controller, realizing he has no way of defending himself, tries to reason with his assailant. The figure backs down suddenly, when out of the blue, Proteus materializes behind the Thin Controller, and spookily opens a chest with a sword nestled within in, and it rolls in front of the Thin Controller. The figure is aware of how the sword presented itself, but the Thin Controller believes it to be nothing but serendipity, and uses it to defend himself. The two men begin to spar, but they are evenly matched. The Thin Controller, exasperated, calls out wondering if the man is actually trying to kill him, shoves him down a staircase, knocking over an oil drum and causing a small explosion. The fire forges a schism between the two, and the Thin Controller cannot pursue the figure past the flames. The maps have been lost, but he gazes at the sword that had appeared before him, and ponders its significance. Later, after Madge takes the battered Controller to the Skarloey Railway Sheds, he describes his adventure in the company of Vegard, Weaver, Rick Shay, Gregory Larson, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Bertram, and Duke. Sword in hand, he cannoy describe what has come over him, but makes everyone promise to keep this new hobby of daring swordplay a secret, despite Bertram's grand enthusiasm and Sir Handel's attempt at blackmailing him. The engines all agree, and Sir Handel is sentenced to quarry detail for the rest of the week! At Wellsworth Hospital, the scene returns to the present day. The doctor tells the Thin Controller that his leg is healing but not enough for him to drive. As the Thin Controller leaves, he passes some people looking for General Zen. They are told, however, that the General was not in the hospital. Meanwhile, the Thin Controller finds Roxanne, who is still annoyed with him about his adventures. However, the Thin Controller manages to win her over by telling her how much he loves her, using the narrow gauge engines as examples. She is amused by this, but wonders why Duncan was left out of the profession of love. The Thin Controller scoffs, reminding her that Duncan has done a fair share of damage to the railway, causing a cannon fodder-elated calamity, destroying the Sodor Shakespeare Company's Outdoor Theatre, and apparently pushing a line of trucks off a cliff. Roxanne reminds the Thin Controller that although Duncan makes mistakes, he means well in the end, meaning that he and the Thin Controller have more in common than he admits. The Thin Controller is reluctant to agree with this notion, but does not detest when Roxanne reminds him that Rick, Weaver, and Vegard got the punishment they deserved. They depart for Arlesdale. At the Wharf, Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Duncan huddle together as the area around them is busy. Sir Handel is still persisting that he really saw the ghost during the railway's production of Hamlet, and the other engines have just started to listen to him. Skarloey reminds the other engines of the story of Proteus, and says that there were two parts to the story. All of the engines begin to listen, especially a curious Peter Sam and Duncan, to the tale that Rheneas and Skarloey remember from the old days. Setting the stage, Skarloey and Rheneas reveal that Sir Handel and Peter Sam were not the first engines to help them on their line. In 1924, a yellow engine with engine with an odd lamp by the name of Proteus arrives on a flatbed. He proves to eager and courteous, and works in the Quarry all day. By the time night fell, his lamp would not light properly, and the journey home proved to be very difficult. In the dense fog, Proteus and his crew fell to their deaths on the Old iron Bridge due to a twist in the line and no guard rails. The shocking realization: Proteus is the engine that fell from the Old Iron Bridge. All of the engines are amazed by this. Sir Handel realizes that Proteus is the ghost back-stage, while Duncan is cross that Skarloey hid the fact that he knew the identity of the ghost from "Just Another Wild Goose Chase." Peter Sam urges Skarloey that the Thin Controller has to know, but Rheneas and Skarloey are hesitant. Skarloey decides that they need more proof before the Thin Controller can become involved, and that some evidence, like Proteus' lamp, is essential to getting point across. As it turns out, Proteus' lamp had been found a few years ago by none other than Mike the Small Railway Engine, and is currently on the Small Controller's desk in his office. The Small Controller thanks the Thin Controller for the ride to the meeting, and the subject soon shifts to the Small Controller's dating life. Mike and Frank are eager to chime in, but are quickly hushed. The Thin Controller notices the odd headlamp, but thinks nothing of it, feeling the need to provide a background schtick on Carlo Debris. After they exit the offive, Roxanne, Madge, and the Controller's depart for Sodor Logging Co. Just as they leave, Oliver and Toad pull into the Ballast Yard, wondering what the Controllers have planned for the future. Duck overhears, and extinguishes Oliver's hopes that whatever they were discussing had something to do with the Little Western Extension project. Oliver, discouraged, is still hopeful. Eventually, the Controllers, Roxanne, and Madge arrive at Sodor Logging Co. Via Last Haven, the main terminus of Carlo Debris' massive lumber operation. As the men enter the large and intimidating warehouse, Roxanne offers to wait outside until the men are through. The meeting begins! Seated around a large table, The Fat Controller himself, along with Mr. Walter Richards, Mr. Walter Sliggs, Carlo Debris, Dex, Winslow, and Miss Jenny Packard, welcome the Thin and Small Controllers. As introductions are made, and Carlo Debris is makes sketchy and ambiguous comments about his lumberjack workforce secretly plotting to rise against him. Miss Jenny is the only one who finds this very alarming, but things are interrupted when Carlo orders his men to seize her. Dex and Winslow have no intention of hurting anyone, but they screw up as usual when Dex accidentally fires his rifle at the ceiling. Everyone is very unnerved and wants the meeting to commence. To the Fat Controller's surprise, Sir Frederick Aura has decided to attend the meeting as well, brining an aura of menace with him as he stands at the table besides Sliggs. The actual agenda of the meeting finally commences shortly thereafter, with the Fat Controller announcing, (through a concerning flashback that relays how much trouble this whole project has been for the railway and the safety of those who took part in it) that a special resort line has been completed, with a tourist terminus known as "Hotel de la Profecia Auto-cumplida." The Fat Controller is excited about his news, and tells the group that the invitation will be arriving shortly. Silence follows. Although the Small Controller is excited, the rest of the group is very vocal about how self-serving this whole meeting was, with Aura calling the event "an invitation to an invitation." The Thin Controller asks if Miss Jenny had any idea of what was going on, and she claims to have known, although admitting the whole delivery was a bit too extravagant. Carlo describes the event as an "idiotic waste of time", as well as "time that would be better spent improving his employee relations." And he's right. Honestly, he's about to get murdered. Smash! Kurt the Jungle Cutter smashes through the warehouse wall, and angry, armed lumberjacks reveal themselves from every nook and cranny. It becomes apparent that Carlo's mutterings from earlier are spot-on indeed, as the lumberjacks, led by Moxie Balderdash, are very displeased with their employer and some wish to take his life. This startles the entire conference group, especially as Carlo, Dex, and Winslow casually arm themselves and take the whole development rather nonchalantly, as if it happens very often. it becomes clear that Moxie is determined to show Carlo that shooting someone in the foot is a very inappropriate thing to do to an employee, and will seek revenge on him even if she is still in love with him. To add to the confusion, Kurt's driver arrives on Brammo to discern how Kurt got involved in the whole uprising. Kurt, although clearly not opposed, insists the whole uprising "was not his idea." Clearly, even the lumberjacks themselves are divided on the situation, and a massive brawl erupts in Last Haven. Characters *The Thin Controller *Sir Handel *Skarloey *Rheneas *Peter Sam *Duncan *Bertram *Duke *Carlo Debris *Dex and Winslow *Walter Sliggs *Proteus *Roxanne *Sir Frederick Aura *Dex and Winslow *Sir Robert Norramby *Vegard *Scott *'Arry and Bert *Walter Sliggs *Weaver *Rick Shay *Madge *Duck *Kurt *The Small Controller *Miss Jenny Packard *The Fat Controller *The Scrap Engine *Ivo Hugh *Dart *Den *Oliver *Toad *Lumberjacks *Fearless Freddie (does not speak) *Mighty Mac (does not speak) *Rusty (does not speak) *Luke (does not speak) *Gregory Larson (does not speak) *Hitman (does not speak) *D199 (cameo) *D261 (cameo) *Culdee (cameo) *Catherine (cameo) *Young Tucker (cameo) *Donald (cameo) *Mr. Mason (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *Colin (cameo) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Splatter and Dodge (cameo) *Bill and Ben (cameo) *Marion (cameo) *Stephen (cameo) *Caitlin (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Hector (cameo) *Belle (cameo) *Flynn (cameo) *Hiro (cameo) *Hank (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *BoCo (cameo) *Edward (cameo) *Stanley (cameo) *Neville (cameo) *Dennis (cameo) *Lars (cameo) *The Flying Scotsman (cameo) *Thomas (flashback cameo) *Percy (flashback cameo) *General Zen (mentioned) Trivia * This episode's promo is titled "The Stolen Maps." * The part about The Thin Controller addressing his engines about his fencing, as shown in the episode promo, took place two years prior to the Double Whammy incident in 2009. * Bertram's "spoken-word poetry" comprises of lyrics from "Working Together". Max and Monty make a reference to this, the latter mentioning that he's "sure he's heard it somewhere before". * The legend about Proteus' magic lamp originated in the Thomas episode "The Magic Lamp". The story of an engine falling off the Old Iron Bridge and becoming a ghost originally appeared in "Duncan Gets Spooked", but the idea of Proteus being this engine is not from the original story. * Skarloey also references the time Sir Handel and Peter Sam arrived on the railway in "A Bad Day for Sir Handel". * This is the first episode that includes credits at the end, as well as a post credit scene, foreshadowing future events. * References and flashbacks to Season 1 Episodes "Lift Bridge," "Stepney Makes an Entrance," "Search Party," "Double Whammy," "Scruff's Scaffolding" and "Cannon Fodder" are made, as well as "Just Another Wild Goose Chase," "Munitions," "Blunderbuss," "Luke and Millie's Blue Mountain Adventure," "Aura of Menace, "Henry and Kurt" and "All the World's a Stage" of Season 2. * This episode marks the first appearances of Marion, Colin, Belle, Flynn, Captain, Hector, The Scrap Engine and Mr. Walter Richards . * This episode was uploaded as four parts as well as one whole episode lasting 47 minutes long. Each part was given a name: Part 1 was "The Invitation", Part 2 was "The Story of Proteus", Part 3 was "The Battle of Last Haven", and Part 4 was "The Stage is Set". * The Ballast Hopper gains a face in this episode. Due to its new status as a character, it is the first character to be shown smoking. * It is mentioned that General Zen went missing from the hospital without a trace, seemingly after Sir Frederick Aura appeared in his hospital room at the end of "Munitions". Goofs *An insect walks across Bertram's face during his first closeup. Gallery File:Swashbuckler1.png File:Swashbuckler2.png File:Swashbuckler3.png File:Swashbuckler4.png File:Swashbuckler5.png File:Swashbuckler6.png File:Swashbuckler7.png File:Swashbuckler8.png File:Swashbuckler9.png File:Swashbuckler10.png File:Swashbuckler11.png File:Swashbuckler12.png File:Swashbuckler13.png File:Swashbuckler14.png File:Swashbuckler15.png File:Swashbuckler16.png File:Swashbuckler17.png File:Swashbuckler18.png File:Swashbuckler19.png File:Swashbuckler20.png File:Swashbuckler21.png File:Swashbuckler22.png File:Swashbuckler23.png File:Swashbuckler24.png File:Swashbuckler25.png File:Swashbuckler26.png File:Swashbuckler27.png File:Swashbuckler28.png File:Swashbuckler29.png File:Swashbuckler30.png File:Swashbuckler31.png File:Swashbuckler32.png File:Swashbuckler33.png File:Swashbuckler34.png File:Swashbuckler35.png File:Swashbuckler36.png File:Swashbuckler37.png File:Swashbuckler38.png File:Swashbuckler39.png File:Swashbuckler40.png File:Swashbuckler41.png File:Swashbuckler42.png File:Swashbuckler43.png File:Swashbuckler44.png File:Swashbuckler45.png File:Swashbuckler46.png File:Swashbuckler47.png File:Swashbuckler48.png File:Swashbuckler49.png File:Swashbuckler50.png File:Swashbuckler51.png File:Swashbuckler52.png File:Swashbuckler53.png File:Swashbuckler54.png File:Swashbuckler55.png File:Swashbuckler56.png File:Swashbuckler57.png File:Swashbuckler58.png File:Swashbuckler59.png File:Swashbuckler60.png File:Swashbuckler61.png File:Swashbuckler62.png File:Swashbuckler63.png File:Swashbuckler64.png File:Swashbuckler65.png File:Swashbuckler66.png File:Swashbuckler67.png File:Swashbuckler68.png File:Swashbuckler69.png File:Swashbuckler70.png File:Swashbuckler71.png File:Swashbuckler72.png File:Swashbuckler73.png File:Swashbuckler74.png File:Swashbuckler75.png File:Swashbuckler76.png File:Swashbuckler77.png File:Swashbuckler78.png File:Swashbuckler79.png File:Swashbuckler80.png File:Swashbuckler81.png File:Swashbuckler82.png File:Swashbuckler83.png File:Swashbuckler84.png File:Swashbuckler85.png File:Swashbuckler86.png File:Swashbuckler87.png File:Swashbuckler88.png File:Swashbuckler89.png File:Swashbuckler90.png File:Swashbuckler91.png File:Swashbuckler92.png File:Swashbuckler93.png File:Swashbuckler94.png File:Swashbuckler95.png File:Swashbuckler96.png File:Swashbuckler97.png File:Swashbuckler98.png File:Swashbuckler99.png File:Swashbuckler100.png File:Swashbuckler101.png File:Swashbuckler102.png File:Swashbuckler103.png File:Swashbuckler104.png File:Swashbuckler105.png File:Swashbuckler106.png File:Swashbuckler107.png File:Swashbuckler108.png File:Swashbuckler109.png File:Swashbuckler110.png File:Swashbuckler111.png File:Swashbuckler112.png File:Swashbuckler113.png File:Swashbuckler114.png File:Swashbuckler115.png File:Swashbuckler116.png Ironworks.jpg Colin.jpg Rick Weaver and Vegard at a secret place.JPG Proteus at the D.Fusit Warehouse.jpg Mike passes the Small Controller.jpg Proteus is pretty spooky, home slice.jpg Proteus still.jpg Mid Sodor Gunpowder Warehouse.JPG Mid Sodor Gunpowder Gate.JPG Mid Sodor D. Fusit DSC 0002.JPG Sir Frederick Aura and the "grabber".jpg The Scrap Engine at the Smelters.jpg The Smelters with Arry and Bert.jpg Thin Controller is a boss.jpg Vegard DSC 0003.JPG Duck, Oliver, Mike, Frank, Donald, Doc, Paul, Gregory Larson.jpg Credits File:SwashbucklerCredits1.png File:SwashbucklerCredits2.png File:SwashbucklerCredits3.png File:SwashbucklerCredits4.png File:SwashbucklerCredits5.png File:SwashbucklerCredits6.png File:SwashbucklerCredits7.png File:SwashbucklerCredits8.png File:SwashbucklerCredits9.png File:SwashbucklerCredits10.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Multi-Part Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes